Cat Attack
by Cal Kemist
Summary: Just a Cute Snuggle story! LevixEren ErenxLevi. Akemi is just a random name. It's in japanese.. so... yea...


Another story. probably should finish or update the other stories... oh well! I had an idea today about this when i was like getting ready for school and i was thinking about how we do not act as tho our pets r our family and shiz and i was like their like our slaves basically and this devilish idea popped into my head so here _**I GO**_

~:~

Eren silently woke up not bothering to open his eyes. He shifted his head so it was in a comfortable position. Warm arms tightened around his waist.

"Eren...are you up?" A soft sweet voice asked. He looked down to see a red headed girl with eyes similar to his own. You would think they were siblings, of course that would be if it wasn't for their hair color and the fact that Eren was a neko. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest. "Yes Akemi." He said while rubbing his eyes from tiredness.

"Good cause we need to go get food. I'm Starving! I didn't have the heart to wake you. Your were just so kawaii!" She said unwrapping her arms from around the neko. She sat up next to Eren and pet his hair as he slept a few more minutes.

*Knock* Knock*

Eren slowly rose to sit on the bed next to Akemi.

"Come in!" She called, happy the food was finally here.

A small boy about the age of 17 walked in carrying a tray full of sweets and food that Akemi could munch on. His hair was black with an undercut. He wore a tan shirt with a V neck and dark brown pants. All of which were worn out and too big for him.

"Levi!" Akemi yelled happy to see her favorite servant. "What do you have for me today?" She asked moving to the side of the bed to stand in front of him.

Eren looked at Levi. When Levi's eyes left Akemi's to look at him, he blushed and turned away. A light shade of pink crossed Levi's face too making it obvious as he avoided eye contact with Akemi.

"Oh!" She yelled breaking the silence no one noticed. "I need to go do something. Levi so you mind getting Eren ready for the day? He just needs a bath and his fur combed."

"Yea sure-"

"Thanks!" She yelled skipping out if the room. Food could wait. She wanted her little Eren to be happy. She knew this would make him more than happy.

~p~

Levi set down the silver tray he had been holding and walked over to Eren. Eren avoided eye contact and hide his face in his pillow.

"Eren" The black haired boy said. "You heard her. I have to bathe you now." Eren's blush deepened with the smooth words. "Come on listen to your elders." A smirk crossed his face as he knew this would get the boy up.

"I'm only 15! We are only 2 years apart-" He yelled sitting up, only to be grabbed by the waist and held up in the air above the smooth granite floor. "Levi!" Eren struggled in Levi's strong arms, his tail moving to show his annoyment.

"Come on. Give me a break I could get in trouble for not following the Queens orders." He smirked again and Eren stopped struggling. Eren sometimes forgot his owner was the Queen of their country.

"Fine" He said shyly as he tried to hide his reding face, but to no avail as Levi was in full control and left no where to hide his face.

Levi held Eren princess style across the room and into the gigantic bathroom.

~p~

Akemi strode down the empty halls until she reached a locked cleaning closet. After looking to make sure no one was near, she pulled out a chain with several different looking keys on them. She unlocked the door and went inside locking the door behind her before turning on the lights. The small room only had one light. There were only a few thinks left around the room, but on the floor there were servant clothes folded neatly. She put them on and threw a green cloak around her shoulders to cover her face and hair and left the room.

Once outside, she ran through the halls. As she turned a corner, she bumped into a large tall blond man with an under cut similar to Levi's.

"S-sorry" She said in a fake accent while looking down so the large man could not see her face. She brought her hands up to her face making sure her golden locks of hair we tightly hidden behind the cloak. The man before her didn't move, so he attempted to walk around him when his large hands grabbed her lifting her cloak revealing her identity.

"What are you doing?" The man asked staring her down with an unmoving face.

"I was going out side, Erwin." She said a glare appearing on her face.

"Your not allowed to go outside." He said with a bored tone. Your voice would be like that too if you had to stop a 15 year old from escaping outside everyday.

"As ruler of this country I believe I have the right to see my kingdom. I don't need to follow the rules of the people I rule!" She glared at his face but his strict facade never faltered. He knew she didn't mean it. She was really nice, just hot tempered at times. Realizing she would never win this fight she dropped her glare staring blankly at the marble floor beneath her. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulders. She laid limp as he dragged her off back into her room.

As Erwin opened the door, Akemi still on his shoulder, they found Eren nude on the bed with Levi setting out his clothes. Eren's face turned red and covered him self with the unmade bed. Levi turned to see it was Akemi and Erwin and then returned to his work.

"Sorry." Erwin said setting Akemi down on the floor. Akemi walked over to the bed and flopped down next to Eren who was still desperately trying to cover him self with what sheets were left out.

"Eren your fine. Everyone in this room has seen you nude more than once. Plus its normal for nekos to be nude. Your just spoiled." She leaned over and hugged Eren. His face was still red and was awkwardly in her arms. She snuggled under the blankets to his naked body, not caring one bit about it.

Levi set Eren's clothes down on the dresser that stood across from the bed.

"Levi." She said sounding quite drowsy. "Come here." She let go of Eren and stretched her arms out clenching and unclenching her fists silently saying 'Come here and snuggle with me'. Levi walked over to her and sat at the end of the bed on his knees as he faced her. She reached out her arm and he grabbed it. She pulled him into a hug and snuggled her face into his hard chest. Eren getting used it his nakedness reached out and hugged Akemi and Levi together, seeing as he was the largest of the 3. Levi leaned on his side and wrapped his arms around Akemi holding her close to his chest. Akemi's breathing became soft and even, and her eyes closed as she drifted off into sleep with the 2 most important people to her by her side.

~T~

Akemi woke up with the scent of manly musk and cleaning products infecting her nose. She removed her arms from around the figure that held her and looked up to see 2 steel eyes staring at her.

"Good morning." She said quietly as the body pressed against her back squish her in between him and the man before her.

"Good morning." they said in unison. She sighed happily squishing her face closer to Levi's chest.

"Its not morning any more." Levi said in a soft tone. "Its noon."

"We slept through most of the day?" She asked surprised by the time that ad past.

"Yes _my Queen_ , _you_ did." Akemi looked up to glare at Levi who sent her a smirk.

"Eren." She called too lazy to turn around to see if he was awake.

"Yes?" He said behind her, as cheerful as a cupcake.

"Did you sleep?" She asked wondering about the way Levi had worded his words.

"Not much. I woke up a while ago."

"Me too." Levi said after Eren.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked now sitting up so she could see the 2.

"You looked so cute we didn't want to wake you." Eren said while Levi nodded in agreement. She blushed. She loved Levi and Eren. They were family to her. She had no mom or dad so when she had been given Eren by a noble in hopes of marriage, she clung to him like a baby to its mother. They were the same age so he often treated her as his equal and she liked it because there was no, 'My Queen' or 'Your Highness's. It was just natural and fun. One day Eren and Akemi were playing around in the palaces hallways when they heard a crash from around the corner. When they went to see what had happened, the saw a handsome black haired servant who had dropped a tray full of tea cups that had exploded on impact with the floor. They talked with him and Akemi could see that the 2 liked eachother so she insisted that he become their personal servant so they could see him everyday all day. Now they were a group of friends as close as family.

"Do you want to sleep more?" Levi asked as Akemi shook off the memory of their meeting.

"No I'm fine, unless you want to." She said with a bright smile on her face.

"No I'm fine with whatever. What about you Eren?" They both looked at Eren who had been contently stareing at levi. He now blushed at have been caught in the act.

"I'm fine..." He said shyly while avoiding eye contact.

"Come." Levi said getting out of the bed and jestering for the 2 to come to him. They crawled across the bed and into Levi's arms who held them tightly. He lifted them on his hip carrying both of them without a problem. Levi was very strong and was sometimes a show off about it. Like when we carryed them around the castel, never letting their fell touch the ground. He carried them out the door and down the hallway. Every servant they passes bowed and sent quite rumors around once eye contact was lost. Akemi closed her eyes and drifted into the sent of Levi's soft hair. She had always admired his black hair and how it went perfect with his macho guy look. When they reached their desenation Eren Leaned over and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A emotionless voice called from inside.

Eren opened the door and Levi made sure their heads wouldn't as they went in.

"Ah, Levi, Eren, My Queen, what may I do for you today. He said a fake smile crossing his lips.

Levi set Eren and Akemi down. Akemi clung to Levi too drowsy to stand alone.

"Your know the date, we will be leaving in 15 minutes. I came to let you know before you freaked out." Levi's face remained emotionless as he gave the information.

"I'm afraid I can't let the Queen out today. Struggles with the rebellion are getting quite hard to handle."

"She will be with me and disguised. We will not be going far. Only to the grave yard and back." Levi said glancing down at Akemi to make sure she was ok with the open statement about the days plan.

"Ok but you must bring 6 gardes with you." Erwin said with his once again unmoving face.

"3 guards and only as far as the gates and we leave them." Erwin thought it over for a few minutes before agreeing with their plans and shooing them out of the room.

~T~

Levi lifted Akemi onto the horse so she sat between him and Eren. They were riding a black stallion named Star. They wore dark green cloaks to hide their faces and hair. Under the cloaks they wore worn out servant clothes.  
"Levi." Akemi asked while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Mm." He replied as he focused on riding the horse. The rode down a dirt rose at a fast speed. Most people that saw them would no have been able to identify them because the speed.

"Can you tell me about your life again?" She asked quietly as if the question could knock him off the horse.

"Sure." He said. His face was hidden under the cloak so Akemi was unsure if he really was ok with it.

"You don't have to if it makes you upset." Set said hugging him tighter.

"No." He said. "It's fine." And then he started the tail of his life. "I was born into a poor family with no food and no money. I was raised by a greedy father and a sick mother. When servants were needed in the castle my father didn't hesitate to send me off. I was 5 at the time. I slept on the floor and wore clothes that weren't enough to clothe a baby. One day I had been called to be Erwin's personal servant. I had no choice." His voice went cold and quite as he told of Erwin. "One day while bringing him his tea, I tripped and fell breaking all the tea cups and spilling tea all over the floor." Color had come back to his voice as he thought of how horrified he was at spilling them. "2 Little kids only 2 years younger than me found me and decided to help me. I didn't know who they were untill after I was transferred to be the Queen's personal servant and i saw it was you 2." A smile formed on his face. "And we became best friends- eh- no, we became family. Better than the one I had before. That's the part you love to hear don't you, MY QUEEN?" He laughed and Akemi and Eren joined hugging each other tighter. Together they were truly happy.

"This time I'm not going to cry." Akemi said determined as she stared ahead.

"You say the same thing ever year." Eren said and laughed a little. This was not a very fun day but they tried to keep Akemi happy until the reached her parents grave.

"Yea but this year it just seems fun. I have you guys." She said smiling at Levi and hugging him tighter.

"You have always had us." Levi said as he slowed down. They got off the horse and Akemi grabbed them both pulling them into a hug. They hugged her back. Eren kissed Levi and Akemi's head. All of them content with their lives. Eren's tail wrapped around the 3 and he purred gently ending their journey through life with a new start.

~:~

I know this sucks. i just wanted a snuggle story so... there you go. **TOO FAB OK IM DONE.**


End file.
